Rock Ninjas!
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Some of our favorite songs...NINJA STYLE! Rated for language and sexual intent. COMPLETE!
1. Inolicious

**Inolicious**

**(Sung to Fergalicious by Fergie)**

**Feat. Shikamaru **

Four, san, two, ichi

_Shikamaru:_

Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is troub-le-some

_Ino:_

Inolicious definition make them boys go baka  
They want my treasures so they get  
their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I train 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons

Inolicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts Sasuke on rock, rock  
And he be comin down the block  
just to watch what I got (four,  
san, two, ichi)

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put Sasuke on rock, rock)  
So delicious (he wanna slice of what I got)  
Inolicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Inolicious def-, Inolicious def-,  
Inolicious def- _[ def fading echo _  
Inolicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Piggy (Hey Piggy)  
I'm the I to the N, O, Y the A the M.  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

I'm Inolicious (so delicious)  
My body's stayin' vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (Shika)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block  
just to watch what I got (four,  
san, two, ichi)

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put Sasuke on rock, rock)  
So delicious (he wanna slice of what I got)  
Inolicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy

_Shikamaru:_

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you  
tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y  
girl you tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to  
the D to the E to the, to the, to the,  
hit it Fergie

_Ino rap:_

All the time I turn around brotha's  
gather round always looking at me up  
and down looking at my  
(uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin  
to round up drama little mama I don't  
wanna take your man  
And I know I'm comin off just a little  
bit conceited and I keep on repeating  
how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't  
be treated like kunoichi  
Cuz' they say she

Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts Sasuke on rock, rock  
And he be rollin down the block just to  
watch what I got (got, got, got)  
(t-t-t-t-t, tasty, tasty)  
(Four, san, two, ichi)  
My body's stayin' vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (Shika)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be rollin down the block  
just to watch what I got

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Inolicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
_Shikamaru:_

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you  
tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y  
girl you tasty

D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to  
the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to  
the D to the E to the, to the, to the  
(four, san, two, ichi)

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you  
tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y  
girl you tasty  
D to the E to the LICIOUS, T to the A, to  
the, to the, to the, to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S,  
to the D to the E to the L I C I  
O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to  
the D to the E to the, to the, to the,  
to the, to the...


	2. D E I D A R A A A

**D-E-I-D-A-R-A-A-A**

**(To the tune of Glamorous by Fergie)**

**Feat. Itachi **

_Itachi:_

If you ain't got no clay  
take yo'broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no clay  
take yo'broke ass home  
D-E-I-D-A-R-A-A-A, yeah D-E-I-D-A-R-A-A-A

We flying on a bird  
Up in the sky  
Poppin C-3  
Livin' my life  
As I'm runnin  
I wont change  
I'm the criminal, I'm the blondy, blondy

I'm criminal,  
I'm criminal, criminal  
I'm the criminal, I'm the  
bossy, bossy

I'm criminal,  
I'm criminal, criminal  
I'm the criminal, I'm the  
blondy, blondy

Wear that Azure Dragon ring  
Black and red cloaks don't really care  
ANBU are after me  
Runnin from the villages  
I be on the nighttime news  
fliers and bingo books  
I'm not clean, I'm not bloody  
I'm no king, I'm no machine  
I still cried when my partner  
Died through, a raw Hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many biju I collect  
After the hunt or after the fightin  
I like to go cool out with the gang  
Sippin', reminiscing on days  
when I was in Iwa

We flying on a bird  
Up in the sky  
Poppin C-3  
Livin' my life  
As I'm runnin  
I wont change  
I'm the criminal, I'm the blondy, blondy

I'm criminal,  
I'm criminal, criminal  
I'm the criminal, I'm the  
bossy, bossy

I'm criminal,  
I'm criminal, criminal  
I'm the criminal, I'm the  
blondy, blondy

_Itachi:_  
I'm talking C-3 wishes, clay dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no  
clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the  
bank for the two of us  
Brother gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your clay fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Kakazu will get jealous  
Half a million for the stone  
Takin trips from here to Sand  
So If you ain't got no clay  
take yo'broke ass home  
D-E-I-D-A-R-A-A-A, yeah D-E-I-D-A-R-A-A-A

We flying on a bird  
Up in the sky  
Poppin C-3  
Livin' my life  
As I'm runnin  
I wont change  
I'm the criminal, I'm the blondy, blondy

I'm criminal,  
I'm criminal, criminal  
I'm the criminal, I'm the  
blondy, blondy

I'm criminal,  
I'm criminal, criminal  
I'm the criminal, I'm the  
blondy, blondy

I got problems up to here  
I've got Akatsuki in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the guys, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cuz I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd be a criminal, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the Leader is cold  
I'm glad, my partner told me so, he  
let his partner know.  
My partner told me so, he let his  
partner know

My partner told me so, he  
let his partner know.

* * *

Like it so far? If you all have any ideas for songs I could make give me the song title, artist (or band), and character from Naruto ONLY and I will try to make up a song to fit that character... Bye 4 now!!!! 


	3. Hey, Sasuke

**Hey, Sasuke!**

**(To the tune of Hey Mickey by B Witched)**

Oh, Sasuke  
your so fine  
your so fine  
you blow my mind  
hey Sasuke  
hey Sasuke

Oh, Sasuke  
your so fine  
your so fine  
you blow my mind  
hey Sasuke  
hey Sasuke

Oh, Sasuke  
your so fine  
your so fine  
you blow my mind  
hey Sasuke  
hey Sasuke

hey Sasuke,  
you've been training all night  
and that's a little long  
you think you've got the right  
and I think you've got it wrong  
but you always say "annoying"  
so you won't take me home, Sasuke

cause when you say you will  
it always means you won't  
your giving me the chills  
baby, please  
baby, don't  
every night your still  
leaving me all alone, Sasuke

Oh Sasuke  
what a pity  
you don't understand  
you take me by the heart  
But don't take me by the hand  
oh Sasuke  
your so pretty  
can't you understand  
it's guys like you, Sasuke

oh what you do, Sasuke  
do, Sasuke  
you broke my heart, Sasuke

hey Sasuke,  
now when you take me  
by the who's  
ever gonna know  
every time you move  
I let a little more show  
that's something we can use  
But you said no, Sasuke

so come on  
and give it to me  
anyway you can  
anyway you want to do it  
I'll take you like a man  
oh please  
baby please  
don't leave me in the dark, Sasuke

oh Sasuke  
what a pity  
you don't understand  
you take me by the heart  
But don't take me by the hand  
oh Sasuke  
your so pretty  
can't you understand  
it's guys like you, Sasuke

oh what you do, Sasuke  
do Sasuke  
you broke my heart, Sasuke

oh, Sasuke  
your so fine  
your so fine  
you blow my mind  
hey, Sasuke  
hey, hey  
hey, Sasuke  
hey, hey

oh, Sasuke  
your so fine  
your so fine  
you blow my mind  
hey, Sasuke  
hey, hey  
hey, Sasuke  
hey, hey

oh Sasuke  
what a pity  
you don't understand  
you take me by the heart  
But don't take me by the hand  
oh Sasuke  
your so pretty  
can't you understand  
it's guys like you  
Sasuke  
oh what you do, Sasuke  
do Sasuke  
you broke my heart, Sasuke

oh Sasuke  
what a pity  
you don't understand  
you take me by the heart  
But don't take me by the hand  
oh Sasuke  
your so pretty  
can't you understand  
it's guys like you  
Sasuke  
oh what you do, Sasuke  
do Sasuke  
you broke my heart, Sasuke

oh Sasuke  
what a pity  
you don't understand  
you take me by the heart  
But don't take me by the hand  
oh Sasuke  
your so pretty  
can't you understand  
it's guys like you  
Sasuke  
oh what you do, Sasuke  
do Sasuke  
you broke my heart, Sasuke

* * *

Still open for ideas people!!!!!! 


	4. Sakura, Are You OK?

**Sakura, Are You OK?**

**(Tune of Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm)**

As they came into the window  
Was a sound of a crescendo  
They came into her apartment  
They left the bloodstains  
On the carpet  
She was grabbing for the kunai  
They could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom

Sakura, are you OK?  
Are you OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?  
Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?  
Annie, are you OK?  
You OK  
You OK, Sakura  
Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?

Sakura, are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That they struck you  
A crescendo, Sakura  
They came into your apartment  
They left the bloodstains  
On the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?  
Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?  
Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
The Akatsuki

So they came into the village  
It was Sunday  
What a black day  
I could feel your salutation  
Sounding heartbeats  
Intimidations

Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?  
Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?  
Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?  
Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?

Sakura, are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That they struck you  
A crescendo, Sakura  
They came into your apartment  
They left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
The Akatsuki

Sakura, are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That they struck you  
A crescendo, Sakura  
They came into your apartment  
They left the bloodstains  
On the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?  
Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?  
Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?  
Sakura, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Sakura?

* * *

Running out of ideas!!!!!! Need help ASAP!!!!! 


	5. Mockingbird

**Mocking Bird**

**(Tune to Mockingbird by Eminem)**

**(Sung by Itachi)**

Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not always  
make sense to you right now  
But hey, what brotha always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?  
You got me

Sasuke, I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
but I'm gone and I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry  
Cuz you're scared, I ain't there?  
Brotha's with you in your prayers  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
Brotha's here, no more nightmares  
We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it  
Laney uncles crazy, ain't he?  
Yeah but he loves you man and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Two strong shinobi are there  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Brotha's always on the move, runnin with the Akatsuki dudes  
I try to make you stronger by killing the family  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
All the things growing up his brotha that he had to see  
Brotha don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did  
I did not plan it to be this way, killin motha and daddy  
But things have gotten so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being together ever again  
Like we used to be when we was younger  
But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control  
over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

Now hush little brother, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Brotha's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now because of me  
We fear how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, little bro  
But I promise I gonna make it right

It's funny  
I remember back one year when brotha was out trainin  
You said you wanted to train with me  
I showed you a trick and you tried but it ended up all wrong  
So, bro carried ya home  
I'll never forget that day…I took ya by the police station, too  
Cuz brotha felt like a bum, see brotha had a job  
But his job was to keep you out of trouble and make sure you a'right  
And at the time every mission I went on

Kept tearin us apart  
I tried but dad kept pushin me over  
the edge and I finally did it  
I killed everyone except you and aimed for Mongekyo  
Almost broke my cold icy heart to see ya like that but I had to do it  
And I know it hurt so bad to see ya family massacred  
And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart  
I went off with S class criminals and you were stuck to grieve

In the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment  
And you were seeking revenge while I was afta your best friend  
And that's when you stated to see wanted posters  
with my name on them  
And I went looking for the kyuubi  
But you interfered and I had to fight ya  
Then you went to Sound  
I didn't like it. I wanted you to grow up  
and understand what position I was in  
Brotha was an Akatsuki. You were a Sound  
And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you happy  
Now I'm sittin in this new Base, just reminiscing  
Lookin' at our funny pictures, it just trips me out  
To see how much you have grown, it's  
almost like you're grown up now  
Wow, guess you pretty much are and brotha's still here  
Sasuke I'm talkin' to you, brotha's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it don't it?  
Shh, brotha's only gone for the moment

Now hush little brother, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Brotha's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now because of me  
We fear how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, little bro  
But I promise I gonna make it right

And if you ask me too  
Brotha's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'm a give you the world  
I'm a buy a shuriken for ya  
I'm a train with you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that tool don't shine  
I'm a break that birdies neck  
I'd go back to the ninja who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every kunai don't fuck with bro (haha)

* * *

Well? This is why I think Itachi killed his family really and it's just about him thinking about how Sasuke's changed and how sorry he is...sort of. Just a kind of memory thing I thought of today. 


	6. Tsunade's Trouble

**Tsunade's Trouble**

**(Tune to Trouble by Pink)**

No Sakura,

On a mission

No sake

To get me outta paper work

And my breast

Are water balloons

And being Hokage

But that ain't gonna help me now

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I disturb my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

You think your right

But you were wrong

You tried to take me

But I knew all along

You can't take me

For a tramp

I' got a temper

So you better run and hide

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

If you see me coming

Down the street then

You know it's time to

Go (and you know it's time to go

cause here comes trouble)

No Sakura,

On a mission

No sake

To get me outta paper work

And my breast

Are water balloons

And being Hokage

But that ain't gonna help me now

You think your right

But you were wrong

You tried to take me

But I knew all along

You can't take me

For a tramp

I got a temper

So you better run and hide

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I disturb my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

So if you see me coming

Down the street then

You know it's time to

Go (go-oh-oh…I got)

Trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

Trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I got trouble in my town

I got trouble in my town

* * *

Well? I'm sorry I just had too make this one!! Haha!! It sounds somewhat like Tsunade-sama...I think. Well R&R 


	7. Puppet Boy

**Puppet Boy**

**(Tune of Barbie Girl by Aqua)**

**Feat. Sakura  
**

Hi Sasori!  
Hi Sak!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Sak!  
Jump In...

I'm a puppet boy, in the puppet world  
Life is long lasting, it's fantastic!  
Deidara, art is long lasting, not a Bang!  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Sasori, let's go party!

I'm a puppet boy, in the puppet world  
Life is long lasting, it's fantastic!  
Deidara, art is long lasting, not a Bang!  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a strong psycho boy, in the fantasy world  
Dress her up, make it tight, You're my dolly  
I'm your doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss you here, touch you there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a puppet boy, in the puppet world  
Life is long lasting, it's fantastic!  
Deidara, art is long lasting, not a Bang!  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Sasori, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Sasori, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Sasori, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Sasori, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make you walk, make you talk, do whatever I please  
You can act like a star, you can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
I can touch, I can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
I can touch, I can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Sasori, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Sasori, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Sasori, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Sasori, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a puppet boy, in the puppet world  
Life is long lasting, it's fantastic!  
Deidara, art is long lasting, not a Bang!  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a puppet girl, in the puppet world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
Deidara, art is long lasting, not a Bang!  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Sasori, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Sasori, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Sasori, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Sasori, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, you are so much fun!  
Well Sasori, we're just getting started  
Oh, you're my doll, Sak!

* * *

Weird...I was bored and was thinking of this song! 


	8. Naruto Against the World

**Naruto Against the World**

**(Tune to Me Against the World by Simple Plan)**

I'm not gonna be just a part of the game  
I'm not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking my dreams and they tear them apart

To everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run.

They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
I'm an outcast, the kyuubi

That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
Its me against the world  
I won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
I'm not gonna let them control me  
I won't let them push me around  
And I'll make them eat their words

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
I never knew my dad  
They think they know how it feels  
I'm an outcast, the kyuubi  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world  
Its me against the world  
World….world…world…  
Its me against the world.

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out you insults  
But nothings gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say that I'm just a kid  
I'll never let you win.

I'm an outcast, the kyuubi  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world  
I'm an outcast, the kyuubi  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world

I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring me down  
I'm gonna be the kage  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

* * *

I thought that this sounded like Naruto a little bit. Hope you enjoyed!!!! 


	9. Lip Gloss

**Lip Gloss**

**(Tune to Lip Gloss by Lil Mama)**

Yeah it's poppin, it's  
poppin, it's poppin,  
it's poppin.  
I gotta ask 'em, cuz if I don't  
Its poppin, its poppin, its  
poppin, its poppin  
Lets go.What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
they say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin  
I'm standin at the trainin ground

And all the boys keep stoppin

W hat you know bout me

What you  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
they say my lip gloss is poppin  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin  
They chase me after missions

MAC, MAC, L'Oreal yep cuz im worth it  
Love tha way I puts  
it on so perfect  
Wipe the corners of my  
mouth so I work it  
When I walk down the  
streets they cant say

Nothing  
Oh oh oh my lips so luscious  
the way I spice it up with  
tha MAC MAC brushes  
L'Oreal got them wat  
watermelon crushes  
that's probably the  
reason all these boys  
got crushes….

What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
they say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin  
I'm standin at the trainin ground

And all the boys keep stoppin

W hat you know bout me

What you  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
they say my lip gloss is poppin  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin  
They chase me after missions

When its time for lunch  
My lips still rock  
Lil Sakura melon with

tha hot pink top  
Cherry, vanilla,  
Flavors is a virtue they  
Lovin, lip gloss universal  
They boys really like it  
That Ami don't speak

She rollin her eyes

Her lip gloss cheap

It ain't my fault  
But I can upgrade ya  
Show you how to use  
nice things with nice  
flavaz

What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
they say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin  
I'm standin at the trainin ground

And all the boys keep stoppin

W hat you know bout me

What you  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
they say my lip gloss is poppin  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin  
They chase me after missions

Cuz my lip gloss  
Its poppin its poppin  
Its poppin she ain't frontin cuz

I be usin it I be I be I be usin it on my

I be rubbin it I be I be rubbin  
it on my lips my lips my lip gloss

No Music  
Oh..Who You Know Spit it  
hard to a hand-clap  
She ain't' wack so I  
tell a corny Nia  
hear that  
to my record label while I  
get my hair wrapped  
then I let it fall  
under my Konoha

Ninja cap

Anybody that know beta  
that got cheddar  
best go getta cuz ya'll  
already know I'm where  
its at  
And if I rollin I'm  
ridin I got my homies  
beside me  
I tell Naruto drop me off he's

like where its at  
I get to poppin I'm  
droppin you know I  
don't play  
And my swaggers official  
from what my flow say  
If any club is popping  
my record gon play  
rest in peace to Kane

And Lil Ino

No Music

Sittin in Ichiraku

Thought I was in trouble  
Kage called me to her

Office on the

Double  
I stepped in her office like  
"Yes Tsunade-shishou?"

She said  
"Girl, ran out of lip gloss and  
Write down where you get yours from  
Cuz I must admit  
That bubblegum  
Its poppin, its poppin  
Its poppin" she ain't frontin  
And uh  
I be lovin it  
I be I be lovin it uh  
I be usin it I be I be usin it uh  
I be rubbin it I be I be  
rubbin it on my lips  
My lips uh my lip gloss

What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
they say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin  
I'm standin at the trainin ground

And all the boys keep stoppin

W hat you know bout me

What you  
what you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
they say my lip gloss is poppin  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin  
They chase me after missions

* * *

I had fun writing this one!!!! I just love this song even though my sister says "How can they write a song about lip gloss? It's an inanimate object!" Hope you guys like it!!!!! 


	10. Photograph of Konoha

**Photograph of Konoha**

**(Song Photograph by Nickelback)**

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
and what the hell is on the 3rd's head

And this is where I grew up  
I think the village outta fix me up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
I never was serious just goofy

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time I had better things to do  
Graffiti the Hokage's heads again  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Last man and now that it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo that was printed on my bedroom door  
It's time to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I am looking for  
Its time to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye

We used to wait on our late sensei  
He was never on time to our trainin  
Sakura-chan and I would yell at him  
Sasuke would just 'Hn' and be on his way

Sasuke's the first person I kissed  
I was so angry that someone pushed me  
the girls beat me up good  
I can't remember the last time I played

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo that was printed on my bedroom door  
It's time to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I am looking for  
Its time to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

I miss that town  
I cannot believe it  
so hard to stay  
so hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo that was printed on my bedroom door  
It's time to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
Its time to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me

* * *

Well? This was a request from Cyberchick101!!!! This was kind of hard to make but I tried!!!!!!! 


	11. Girl Next Door

**Girl Next Door**

**By: Saving Jane**

Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin perfect hair  
Perfume hearts to Sasuke  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my Sasuke wants to fuck her

She has the good looks I have the big forehead  
She is all popular I'm sittin in the grass  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
She's Miss Konoha and I'm just the girl next door

Kunoichi class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A bitchin kunoichi  
Everything that he wants  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She has the good looks I have the big forehead  
She is all popular I'm sittin in the grass  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
She's Miss Konoha and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feelin sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else

She has the good looks I have the big forehead  
She is all popular I'm sittin in the grass  
I get A little bit she gets a little more  
She's Miss Konoha and... She's Miss Konoha  
I'm just the girl next door...

* * *

OK, I really like that song!!!! Hope you all enjoyed!!! 


	12. Hyuuga Man

**Hyuuga Man**

**(Tune to Candy Man by Aqua)**

I am the Hyuuga man - Coming from second branch!  
I am the Hyuuga man - Coming from second branch!

I wish that you were my sweet bf  
Sweet things, I will never get enough  
if you show me to the target tree,  
will you give me a shuriken for free?

Come with me Honey,  
I'm your sweet sugar Hyuuga man  
Run like the wind – let us ditch the second branch  
Screw me, I'm yours - if you're bored please understand  
This is the end - of the sweet sugar Hyuuga man

Oh my love - I know you are my Hyuuga man,  
And oh my love - your word is my command  
Oh my love - I know you are my Hyuuga man,  
And oh my love - let us ditch the second branch

You are my sweet bf – sugar, sugar top  
You are my sweet bf – sugar, sugar top

I wish that I were a sweet gf,  
playing with me, baby, all day long  
I will be begging for sweet delight,  
until you say I'm yours tonight

Come with me Honey,  
I'm your sweet sugar Hyuuga man  
Run like the wind – let us ditch the second branch!  
Screw me, I'm yours - if you're bored please understand  
This is the end - of the sweet sugar Hyuuga man

Oh my love - I know you are my Hyuuga man,  
And oh my love - your word is my command  
Oh my love - I know you are my Hyuuga man,  
And oh my love - let us ditch the second branch

Oh my love - I know you are my Hyuuga man,  
and oh my love - your word is my command  
Oh my love - I know you are my Hyuuga man,  
And oh my love - let us ditch the second branch!

I am the Hyuuga man - Coming from second branch!  
I am the Hyuuga man - Coming from second branch!

Oh my love - I know you are my Hyuuga man,  
And oh my love - your word is my command  
Oh my love - I know you are my Hyuuga man,  
And oh my love - let us ditch the second branch

You are my sweet bf – sugar, sugar top  
You are my sweet bf – sugar, sugar top

* * *

Sorry, I just had to make this one!!!!! It was funny but I had a hard time finding the right lyrics!!! 


	13. The Uchiha

**The Uchiha**

**(Tune to Pedestal by Fergie)**

The Uchiha is falling down, falling down, falling down  
The Uchiha is falling down, da, da, da, da, da, da

I am very shy but  
I know that you've got a real big ego  
and you have a stick up your ass talkin bout revenge  
Well, someone gotta school ya cause ya got no class  
Well I've seen ya act  
I'm a Hyuuga girl  
So why you gotta throw salt in my game  
You hide behind the avenger side so that you don't have to be seen  
How could a person be so mean

Who are you-and what do you do  
That makes you think you are above me  
But have you walked in my shoes  
The Uchiha  
You put yourself on  
Well since I'm breaking it down now  
It's gon' collapse and be gone-gone-gone-gone-gone

Probably one of them heart breakin fools that don't care one bit  
Cuz you left her there  
I saw her knocked out on the bench, sad  
Never met me have no clue what I'm about  
Maybe I got things you wish you had  
You need to stop the hate and get a pen and pad  
I work around the clock, so fill your mouth up with a sock  
And get you head up off your jock  
Tell me who you are and what your background is  
Tell me how you're feelin' when you listen to this  
_  
_Who are you-and what do you do  
That makes you think you are above me  
But have you walked in my shoes  
The Uchiha  
You put yourself on  
Well since I'm breaking it down now  
It's gon' collapse and be gone-gone-gone-gone-gone_  
_  
The Uchiha is falling down, falling down, falling down  
The Uchiha is falling down, dum, dum, dum, dum  
The Uchiha is falling down, falling down, falling down  
The Uchiha is falling down, da, da, da, da, da, da  
Tell me who you are and what your background is  
Tell me how you're feelin' when you listen to this  
You think I don't see you at the Academy, I see you, don't think I wont forget

Who are you-and what do you do  
That makes you think you are above me  
But have you walked in my shoes  
The Uchiha  
You put yourself on  
Well since I'm breaking it down now  
It's gon' collapse and be gone-gone-gone-gone-gone

Who are you-and what do you do  
That makes you think you are above me  
But have you walked in my shoes  
The Uchiha  
You put yourself on  
Well since I'm breaking it down now  
It's gon' collapse and be gone-gone-gone-gone-gone

* * *

Like it? This was a request from Snowy Sakura!!!!! 


	14. Leader of the Akatsuki

**Leader of the Akatsuki**

**(Tune to Kids in America by No Secrets)**

Looking at the evil Akatsuki  
Thinking of another mission  
To send them on again  
I sit here alone  
And I wonder why

Every night and everyone's killing  
I need the Unknown

But she's busy  
Glaring down  
At the Akatsuki as they bicker with each other

We are going to collect the biju  
We are going to collect the biju

I'm the Leader of the Akatsuki  
I'm the Leader of the Akatsuki  
The Akatsuki and people fear me

We need to get the kyuubi,  
Itachi and Kisame  
You will succeed, now  
Unless you want to die a painful death

Tobi, don't give me problems  
Who let you join anyways? Get out of here.  
I will never let you join cause life's not fair.

Evil gang don't screw up on missions  
Evil gang or I'll kill all of you

I'm the Leader of the Akatsuki  
I'm the Leader of the Akatsuki  
the Akatsuki and people fear me

If you want to live do as I say  
I have to deal with immature idiots  
Givin me a headache  
Two fight about art all day  
Oh so annoying

I'm always in the shadows  
No one's ever seen my face before  
I'm the mysterious type  
There's no denying it  
I've got to deal with a Venus fly trap and more

I'm the Leader of the Akatsuki  
I'm the Leader of the Akatsuki  
the Akatsuki and people fear me

I'm the Leader

I'm the Leader  
I'm the Leader of the Akatsuki

* * *

This was a request from lamarin yang! Hope you all enjoy!!!! 


	15. Everybody's Fool Sakura to Sasuke

**Everybody's Fool…Sakura to Sasuke**

**(Tune to Everybody's Fool by Evanescence)**

Perfect by nature, he will never love but

Goes for revenge  
More lies about a man

that never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled.

Look here she comes now -  
Karin, Sasuke-kun's slut and  
Oh, how I hate you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she -

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Without the mask  
where will you hide?  
Always the avenger,  
Lost in your lies

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Never was and never will be  
I know that I can't save you--  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool.

* * *

This one was a little harder than others but I tried. Everybody's Fool one was a request from Snowy Sakura. As you can tell I detest Sasuke and for good reason. He broke Sakura's heart to go to the pedophile Orochigay to train so he could kill his brother. I hate him!!!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
